bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kazi22
User talk:Kazi22/Archive1 User talk:Kazi22/Archive2 I created MediaWiki:AdminSkin which controls the default skin. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:30, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks, I've already seen that. [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 23:53, 26 May 2008 (UTC) You want spoiler tidbits or an overview? [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 00:38, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Please don't post the BL11 preview on everybody's talk pages, it just takes up space. But please post it on the article. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:25, 27 May 2008 (UTC) I'll give you the review tomorrow, I am going to bed. Good night. [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 04:10, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Fe-Matoran They are first mentioned in the Kingdom, so I'm pretty sure that it's a spoiler, also, isn't it blocked on BS01? TNU :I think it's pretty cool. It's like BS01 a few years ago (during which I wasn't there). I'm enjoying my stay. TNU Selling I know that this isn't the site but if any one is selling Jaller Inika or Hahli Inika let me know. I would ask on BZPower but I can't for unstated reasons. Captain Kazi----- Talk 12 June 2008 :Sorry Kazi, but I had to get rid of the BL10 overview Mighty Me gave you, it goes against our new Spoiler Policy. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 14:16, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::Hey Kazi, it looks like you've been doing your research. Ready to become an admin soon? Oh and BL10 spoilers are now allowed (again)! --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 15:20, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::Make sure you add a Rating Template to new users' pages when you welcome them. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:37, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Congrats! Kazi22, you are now a sysop of Bioniclepedia! Please read the for information on your new powers. If you have any further questions, be sure to ask me or any other sysops for help with how to work anything. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:05, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :Congratulations, Kazi22. I do not know you so well, but from what I have seen and heard so far, you have done a great deal on this wiki. I am sure you deserve this promotion. :) :Now, since you have become a Moderator, could you kindly tell me when the voting for the "Request for Rollback/Adminship/Bureaucrat" will be done? Seems to have gone on for quite some time. Racht 01:39, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::The request page will always be there, it's up to a B-crat to decide if/when action will be taken. And I forgot about your request for the Rollback right, I think it's time you became one. And for the record, Daiku would have just given it to you, Auserv hasn't been a B-crat for very long. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 04:54, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Re:The Kingdom It's alright with me, just don't reveal the code. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 05:38, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Minicon Should we have one? Avlok About teasing users that have vandalized the wiki Read this. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 01:31, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :It's not particularly a rule, just something we try to go by (I think). MG gave me the same warning a while back, lol, when I made fun of that kid who vandalized your userpage. (He moved it to "Stupit boy" with the edit summary as "ha ha" IIRC, and for the block reason I put "Stupit boy. Ha ha." LOL, not sure exactly how I remembered that.) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 01:47, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks, that's much appreciated Kazi. (that was quick by the way, I only edited PF24's talk page 2 minutes ago.) [[User:Toa Makao|'TM is what they now call me!]] Dare to interrupt I, the Bohrok king Aw, thanks buddy. [[User:Toa Makao|'''TM is what they now call me!]] Dare to interrupt I, the Bohrok king Sure, and thanks again. [[User:Toa Makao|'TM is what they now call me!']] Dare to interrupt I, the Bohrok king Well, It's too late now, but thanks for the offer. =P Hey, I'm leaving soon, so would you mind taking over my wiki jobs at the end of the month? They're listed on my page. And you could probably be in charge of UotM from now on, if Auserv agrees (I'm sure he will, you need a wiki job). --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:33, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Redirecting On the Rahkshi powers, I'm trying to make pages describing (1) the power and (2) the wielder of that power. Also, if a page contains a link which redirects to the very same page (esp. if no description of the power/users is given), it can get a little irritating (in all honesty). If you believe the page should be deleted, there's a way to suggest to the Admins that it be deleted (this way there isn't a link circle). Just a suggestion or 2 ; ) Lhikan634 18:33, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Woah, didn't see that one coming. Anyway, it makes sense to at least show which rahkshi and kraata possess each power. I guess many of the powers are pretty obvious, though. Also, regarding the power of Adaptation: Reidak was also capable of using this power, so it makes sense for this power to get some sort of page. For the other, lesser powers, possibly a different page that compiles info on each power? This way each power can have some form of description and list of users, while not having a whole page for 3 lines of text. Lhikan634 18:54, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Kollorak Why did you mess up the page Kollorak? if you ever watched Bionicle 3, Sidorak refers to a Keelerak as "Kollorak", meaning he's an actual character. :( That stinks, I thought I found something someone actually missed. Hey Kazi, like my new sig? [[User:Toa Makao|'Professor Makao Inika's office']] Professor Makao will see you now Which Makuta in particular? And I'll shorten the sig, how about that. [[User:Toa Makao|'Professor Makao Inika's office']] Professor Makao will see you now Well, that's it, I'm done. [[User:Toa Makao|'Professor Makao the Yoga teacher']] Let yourself go You're welcome You're welcome. Ask for help anytime. [[User:Toa Makao|'Professor Makao the Yoga teacher']] Let yourself go Same Compare the two Lewa Articles Karda Nui sections and tell me how you can type so fast and get almost the exact same wording. [[User:Masketh-Kahn|'Masketh-Kahn']] ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'talk']]/ ) 23:17, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :That would mean that you type at least 60 words per minute with out errors, while scanning the book, and still get the exact wording as BS01. [[User:Masketh-Kahn|'Masketh-Kahn']] ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'talk']]/ ) 23:27, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, that's better, although I still can't see how you could type the other pages so similarly and so fast. (I'm the fastest typist at my school and I only type 50 wpm at BEST) [[User:Masketh-Kahn|'Masketh-Kahn']] ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'talk']]/ ) :::Yeah, this never happened. Hi I'm Masketh-Kahn and I watch for plagiarism, but I still like this wiki. [[User:Masketh-Kahn|'Masketh-Kahn']] ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'talk']]/ ) 23:34, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Hmm... I think this Piraka sig is better.[[User:Toa Makao|'Piraka Makao']] "The monster" 28th July 2008 I think my 100% hunter 0% hunted one is better than Reidak's. 100% Hunter 0% Chicken doesn't seem to fit as well as Zaktan's does. And I like your "Cheers Kazitan" sig for some reason as well. [[User:Toa Makao|'Piraka Makao']] "The monster" I'll take that as a compliment Kazi. Oh, and nice new sig ;). Do you like my new sig? [[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao Hordika']] I'll use a tickle spinner on you! ;) You're welcome. [[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao Hordika']] I'll use a tickle spinner on you! Who cares if I call bs01 stupid? I'm not calling this wika stupid, what's the big deal?--ARNOLD SHWARTNIGER LIVES! 23:22, 12 August 2008 (UTC) OK. But......Don't call me little. And I won't be gone till Saturday. And I'm wondering about PL, according to his user page he should be back by now. [[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao Mahri']] {Talk| |Signature Archive||BS01 U.P.} :Hey Kazi, please read my lates post in the admin chat topic. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:49, 19 August 2008 (UTC)